Tell Me What I Want to Hear
by can't.save.this.sinking.ship
Summary: established r/l, fluff, drabble. Naruto and Sasuke play a game of Truth or Dare.


**AN:** Just a cute little drabble. No angst, which is surprising, for me! Hope you enjoy!

**Pairing:** Sasu/Naru

**Warnings:** kissing

**Disclaimer:** Characters aren't mine.

---------------------

"Dobe, you can't just expect me to–

"You agreed to play Truth or Dare, Sasuke, so you _have_ to answer it!" Naruto interrupted, pointing a menacing finger at his lover. "If you use a pass, then I get to come up with something even WORSE for you to do!"

Sasuke waited for the evil laughter, and wasn't disappointed. He allowed it to go on for a few seconds before growling, "Naruto. I'm. Not. Doing. It."

"But _I _did your truth," Naruto said, whining now. "This isn't fair."

"I asked you what your favorite song was, dobe!" Sasuke exclaimed, exasperated. "This is quite a bit different!"

"Well, yeah..." Naruto hedged reluctantly. "But, I mean, it should be an easy question, at this point. Right?"

His voice was starting to get a little strained. Sasuke inwardly cursed.

"Look, Naruto, you already know the answer, so I don't know why you're asking," he growled, frustrated.

Naruto shrugged, looked down at his lap. "Maybe 'cause it's nice to hear it, every once in a while," he mumbled ruefully.

Sasuke sighed, rubbed his hand over his face. "I'm using the pass, dobe," he finally muttered. He tried to ignore the way Naruto's face fell.

"O-okay," the blonde whispered stiffly. "U-um. What's–what's your... your favorite movie, then?"

"...That's your big trump card?" Sasuke asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

Naruto merely swallowed and didn't answer.

Sasuke exhaled tiredly and said, "Dobe, you know I don't watch movies. I find them pointless and irritating."

Naruto bit his lip. "Okay."

They were silent for a moment, then Sasuke finally muttered, "My turn, then. Truth or dare?"

His lover shrugged a little. "Dare, I guess."

"Good," Sasuke approved. "I dare you to sit there and shut up for the next thirty seconds. Got it?"

Startled, Naruto looked up at him, wide-eyed. He opened his mouth to say 'fine', then realized it would break the dare and immediately closed it.

"Good," Sasuke said again. He leaned forward, grabbed Naruto by the back of the neck and crushed their lips together.

"Mmf!" Naruto yelped, surprised.

"Quiet," Sasuke hissed against his lips, before slipping his tongue inside the other's mouth.

Naruto obeyed, practically melting into him, arms winding around his lover's neck and fingers threading through the thick black hair. He kissed back passionately, fervently, forgetting everything else around him except for the lips pressed against his own and the warmth radiating off of the man in front of him.

Too soon, Sasuke pulled away. He brought his hands up and cupped Naruto's face, fingers stroking the flushed skin, and said firmly, "I'll tell you that I love you on my own terms, is that clear?"

Naruto blinked, utterly startled; his eyes glittered, and then his face split into a wide smile. He opened his mouth to reply, but then Sasuke held up his hand in warning; the dare wasn't finished yet.

"Three," he whispered, pushing Naruto onto the ground by his shoulders.

"Two." He nipped at Naruto's jaw.

"One," they both said together, and their mouths met once again.

***

It was a while later, when Naruto was panting against his lover's chest, that he actually realized what had just occurred. He grinned stupidly and felt his cheeks heat with a happy, giddy flush.

Sasuke loved him. He'd said it.

He was fairly certain Sasuke could hear his heart pounding against his ribcage.

The dark-haired man ran his fingers down Naruto's spine, and smirked a little. He hadn't realized a stupid game of Truth or Dare would end up being so...productive. He slowly sat up, dislodging Naruto from his chest, and turned around to look at the blonde, catching sight of his inordinately pleased expression.

"What?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Remind me to ask you to play Truth or Dare more often," Naruto murmured smugly.

THE END


End file.
